The method of the invention of protection against impacts between two vehicles by means of at least one inflatable member preferably applies to the railroad art.
Here "inflatable member" means any member of the inflatable bag type more usually called an air-bag in the automotive art.
Document GB 2 020 234 shows the use of an inflatable member at the front of a railroad vehicle.
Gas generators are used to open the inflatable members.